Stuck In WaMart With Dan Kuso Great
by Scarlet Rose187
Summary: So what happens whem a HUGE storm blows over and you're stuck in Wal-mart with a new Idol Dan Kuso and your two best friends and one of them loves him. A-lot of crap that's what. And guess what, I'm starting to get feelings for him!
1. Stuck

Scarlett-My new story enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own bakugan or Wal-mart

* * *

Chapter 1

…::Runo's Pov::...

I signed as my best friend pulled me into Wal-Mart. "What are we here for again?" I asked peeling Julies hand off of me. "Yeah, why." Scott who was also with us said. "For Dan Kuso signing duh, now stop complaining." She said taking out an umbrella . The wind was blowing furiously and very dark clouds were above our heads. "Runo are you sure his signing is still going to happen, I mean come on look up." Scott said pointing to the sky. "Good..point. Then we'll get it quickly now come on." Julie urged.

Okay, I'll stop here to introduce myself, my name is Runo Misaki, and I'm seventeen years old. I have pale blue hair with dark brown streaks in the back of my hair and light blue eyes. Next is my dear friend Julie hunt, she is a year younger than me. She has sliver hair with purple streaks, and dark blue eyes. Last but not lest is Scott Quill, he also has pale blonde hair, he's also seventeen and he has green eyes.

And you've might have guessed already but if you haven't, Julie is a HUGE Dan Kuso fan. Sometimes her obsession is just plain annoying, I have nothing against the guy though it's just it get's annoying when you hear everyone talking about him.

But ha, here I am being pulled into Wal-Mart and most likely wait in a five hour line just so someone can sign a piece of paper that'd I'd probably lose in a day. Isn't my life great. Note the sarcasm.

We got inside and Julie pulled her umbrella down, I saw her face twist in aggravation.

"Come on, I've _never_ seen this many people in Wal-Mart before. What is there like a thousand people in here?" She said.

"Well why we wait we might as well check out the new games they have." I suggested. "Why not, I hear they have this new game." Scott said. Julie hesitantly agreed and followed us.

One thing I loved about Wal-Mart was there huge game room, it's about half the size of Wal-Mart-you know without the game room-.

We walked in and I dragged Julie and Scott to the top floor where they put all the new games. It was a four player game but you could play with three, perfect.

We put the headphones on and 3D glasses on and began…

...::Dan's Pov::...

I signed as I saw how many people were here, my hand sure was going to hurt after this.

~A few Autographs later~

My hand was bright red, I looked at the people in front of me if anything the line just got bigger. I turned to my body guard.

"Hey man can we take a break?" I asked. He nodded, "Fifteen minutes." He said.

"Okay, everyone Dan Kuso will start again in a short fifteen minutes." He announced into a microphone.

Everyone groaned and sat where they were. I first went to the bathroom a few girls followed me but my body guards stopped them.

I made sure to bring a wig, hoody, and extra clothes. Once I finished changing, I walked out of the exit door in the bathroom. I took notice of the blowing wind that almost knocked me off my feet, and the almost black clouds, then entered Wal-Mart once again.

No one even made notice of my arrival, good.

I walked to the gaming room-which I love- and went to the top floor where all the new games are.

I saw three people at this four player army game. I looked at them but my eyes stopped on one girl.

She was beautiful, she has pale blue hair and dark brown streaks in the back of her hair. She was wearing a black off the shoulder top, black shorts, and black sandals.

It looked like the game was over because the girl jumped up and down saying 'I won, ha take that you losers!'.

I couldn't help but laugh, she looked at me and turned bright pink.

"Sorry." I said, a little blush forming on my cheeks as her light purple eyes looked into my own.

She smiled warmly, "its fine.." She trailed off.

"Dan." I said. Crap, why did I have to use my real name!

"Okay Dan, I'm Runo." She said sticking her hand out, I took it.

"Hey did you want to play with us?" She asked pointing to the game behind her.

"Sure."

She put the game on four players and we started.

…::Nobody's Pov::…

While the foursome played they were unaware of what was happening outside the game room.

"EVERYONE GET OUT THE BULIDING, WE NEED TO GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THIS CITY AS POSSIBLE!" A man suddenly yelled.

A few people look up at him, he then pointed to the big screen T.V which usually has Wal-Mart ad's but now had a Fox News report.

_"Anyone who lives in Manhattan, New York,"_

"That's us!" someone yelled.

_"Needs to get out, now. One of the biggest storms is brewing, and New York is the middle of it."_

Now everyone was watching.

_"An evacuation as already started so if you're watching this it may be too late for you." _

Now everyone was running around yelling.

"Everyone clam down and exit the building!" Someone yelled. A few of Dan's fan stopped.

"WAIT! WHERE'S DAN!" They yelled.

Dan's body guard checked the bathroom.

"He's not in here he must of left already!" He yelled.

Soon Wal-Mart was cleared, not a sound.

"Wal-Mart Lock Down Mode...Lockdown Lockdown Lockdown." The computer announced.

Steel door cover the outside and inside of Wal-Mart...The only sound throughout the whole building was the noise of the foursome playing in the game room.

...::Runo's Pov::..

We finished playing and that Dan guy won, I've never lost a game in my life..He's okay.

"Well played my friend." I said in a high proper voice.

"You two." He said in an equally proper voice. We both started laughing.

"Hey guys." Julie said interrupting our laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Dan Kuso is signing here today right?" She asked.

"Yeah, isn't that the whole reason you dragged me here." She rolled her eyes.

"Then why is it so quite." No one said anything we just walked out the game room to find no one in Wal-Mart.

Dead silent, I gasped as I saw the steel doors covering the walls.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered.

"What the heck." Scott said.

"It looks like a l-lockdown." Dan chocked out, I grabbed his hand fear setting in.

"Do you think this has to do with the storm?" Scott asked.

"I-I think so." I said, "But there's only one way to find out." I said walking towards the big T.V, Fox News was on.

I re-winded by ten minutes.

_"Anyone who lives in Manhattan, New York,"_

_"Needs to get out, now. One of the biggest storms is brewing, and New York is the middle of it."_

_"An evacuation as already started so if you're watching this now.. it may be too late for you." _

"Oh my gosh." I felt my legs give way and I feel to the ground only my knee's supporting me.

"Runo, are you okay." Dan asked worry clear on his face.

I couldn't find the words to speak so I just nodded my head, Dan held on to my hand.

I tried to recover, this is no time to act like a wimp. I stood up-Dan still holding my hand- and faced the others.

"Okay so we know for a fact that this storm isn't just going to blow over in a few days like any other, this one will take awhile before it's gone. So what we need to do is set up some sort of camp close to each other. Then we need to set up some sort of kitchen, so we can make food. The power seems to be working so we don't have to worry about the food going bad. Now we will go in groups of two to get everything set up." I said.

Dan raised his hand, "Yeah before we start I need to tell you guys something." Dan said.

"Tell me were on Punk'ed and I'll kill you." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

He laughed a bit, "No, well my full name is Dan Kuso." He said releasing my hand to take off a wig and some clothes-he had another set underneath- to reveal his brown hair and normal clothes.

"OMG, its DAN KUSO!" Julie screamed now clinging to his arm.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Scott said sitting on the ground.

Dan looked up at me, "Okay, so come on let's start." I said.

"I want to be with Dan!" Julie said still hanging on is arm.

Dan put his hand up-again-, "If it's okay with you I would like to be with Runo." He said, Julie glared at me.

"Sure, I'll go with Dan we need to get this done as fast as possible." I said, Julie glared at me one more time before she left with Scott.

Great, she hates me.


	2. Gulity

Scarlett- Thx everyone srry it took me so long to review I had so much school crap to deal with but now I'm off on Chrismas break and I couldn't be happier next chapter will be here sooner than you guys think!

**Disclaimer- I don NOT own Bakugan or Wal-Mart**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on let's get started." I said he nodded. The Wal-Mart we were stuck in was like a mega Wal-Mart, it had everything. There were five floors, the first floor had clothes, the second had a bookstore and an art center, the third had all the technology, the forth had beds, and the fifth had all the food.

Dan and I moved some kitchen stuff to the fourth floor because that's where we agree to put everything. As we worked we talked, we laughed and joked around it was funnier than I thought it would be.

"Hey, I think we're done." I said panting; moving around tables and chairs was a lot of work. It looked pretty good though.

We had wooden tables and chairs a square table, we also set up the stove, counters, and the frig.

"Yeah looks great." Dan said, we high-fived.

"We're amazing." I sat plopping down in a seat. "Let's go see how much others have done." He said. I wasn't so high-strung on the idea, I wasn't in the mood to hear Julie flirting with Dan.

"Uh, you go ahead I'm going to the second floor." I told him as I stood up, he looked back at me.

"You want me to come?" He asked. I shook my head and waved my hand.

"No it's fine." With that I left.

I reached the second floor and browsed through the books, I stopped when I saw 'Maximum Ride' I heard it was a good book.

I picked it up and sat down in a chair and started reading, I'm not sure how long I was there reading until I heard saw Julie, Scott, and Dan staring at me.

"What?" I asked marking my book and putting it down.

"We've been here for ten minutes and you _just _notice us." Julie said, I shrugged a smile tugged at the end of my lips.

"So did you guy finish?" I asked standing up. "Yep, thanks to Dan." Julie said grabbing his hand.

I looked up, Dan didn't look so comfortable.

"Come on let's go to the fifth floor and pick out something for dinner." I said picking up my book.

"Cool let's go." Dan said wiggling free of Julies hand and walked over to me. We started walking up to the fifth floor.

"So Dan when we first met you, you were wearing a wig and different clothes. Why?" I asked him.

"Well first off I wanted a break from signing autographs and I wanted people to treat me like a normal kid." He explained.

I don't blame him.

"I like totally get it." Julie said attaching her arm around his. Yeah, right.

We reached the fifth floor and spilt up, I let Julie go with Dan this time it's not like I had a choice she practically dragged him away.

"So Scott you have any plans for dinner?" I asked him. Scott put a finger on his chin then smiled.

"Hamburgers." He said, I smiled Scott and I both shared a love for Hamburgers.

"Cool, I'll get the meat and you get the fries." I told him then we split up. I walked over to the meat section browsing through the choices of meat.

"Hey Runo." I almost jumped at the voice; I turned around and saw Dan. That's weird I don't see Julie, whatever.

"Hey," I walked over to him, "So where's Julie?" I asked picking up in plastic plates behind him.

He starched the back of his head, "I kind of ditched her, she was getting to...attached to me." I burst out laughing, by attached does he means clingy, needy, annoying. Yeah she's one of my best friends but she can be a brat.

Dan pretended to pout, "So you have any clue what you want for dinner tonight. Julie told me she was going to have a salad, because she was on a diet." Julie has never been on a diet before, great she's starting to turn into those girls at school.

"Well she can go eat her leaves. Scott and I decided to have hamburgers!" I said doing a little dance at the end. This time Dan laughed then focused on me.

"You know we I first told you guys I was Dan Kuso, well I wanted to know why you didn't well react?" He asked leaning back on the shelf behind him.

I signed and leaned on it to, "Well because I've always wanted to be like a famous actor but I never wanted the price that came with it. It's like you never know who your true friends are, then there is love and I'm a hopeless romantic and I would hate to be lead on by some jerk just because he wanted the publicly." I explained. "So that's why, so being here Stuck in Wal-Mart with Dan Kuso I just want you to have someone you can trust."

Dan nodded then smiled, "Thanks." I stood up properly and faced him.

"No problem now let's get the stuff for the hamburgers!" I said shooting my hand with the plates in it up.

"Dan oh good I found you." I saw Julie walk-more like sprint- over here and grabbed Dan's arm. "Runo, Dan and I will be around call us when dinner and my salad is done." Then she turned around and walked away with Dan.

He looked back at me with a worried face I just laughed. He smiled at me once more before Julie dragged him off somewhere.

I got the meat and some buns and walked back over to our kitchen area. I reached our little kitchen set up and saw Scott.

He had the fries-curly if I might add- and then he got and pie for desert, ketchup, mustard, pickles, onions, and lettuce.

"Good job." I said looking over all the contents. "No problem, so let's get started shall we?"

I laughed, "We shall." The first thing we did was season the hamburger meat after we finished that we put it on the stove.

Scott grabbed the buns buttered them and put them in the oven. "So guess what, Julies going on a diet for Dan." I told him I knew he had a crush on her.

"First of all I know what you're thinking and no I stopped crushing on Julie in 8th grade after she cheated on her boyfriend. I couldn't date someone like that. And lastly why." I almost laughed at how blunt he was.

"I don't know and I really don't care it's her choice." I told him. He signed and looked at me, "She's doing it to show him that she has figure and that she doesn't eat like a pig." I raised an eyebrow at him, 'You asked me why because…" I trailed off waiting for his answer.

"I thought you would come up with something better, but I was wrong." He said just as blunt, I pouted.

"You so mean." I said he just laughed and gave me a side hug.

After twenty minutes of cooking we were finally done, before I called Julie and Dan for dinner I grabbed a plate put some lettuce on it and set it on the table.

Yeah, okay not really sure how to make a salad. I went over to an intercom thingy while put everyone else's plates on the table and put a hamburger and fries on it.

I click the little button and started my little announcement…

_'Dinner is severed' _

I listened as my voice traveled throughout the whole building; it reminded me that we're all alone and that my parents and my little sister could already be dead.

I felt tears welt up in my eyes, and this time I couldn't hold them back. I quickly walked back over to the table and grabbed my plate then turned around just as fast and went to the beds everyone else had set up.

My parent might be dead.

Those words kept repeating in my head.

They may be gone.

It may be too late.

And I wasn't there for them, instead I was here laughing and playing around while they might be dyeing at this very moment.

Guilt washed over me so quick and deadly just like this stupid storm.

I'm so sorry; I should have been there with them to hold their hand to help them through this.-Tears were pouring out of my eyes so fast now-

Instead I was here.


	3. New Arrivals

4

Scarlett- Thx everyone srry it took me so long to update, again. I just had lot of project and test but I wont let that stop me now. Thanks again for your review you guys helped my get off my lazy butt.

**Disclaimer- I don NOT own Bakugan or Wal-Mart**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up with a sudden gasped I looked down at my pillow and noticed it was wet.

"How long was I crying last night?" I whispered to myself, I got up and dusted myself off and straightened my shirt.

"Hey, Runo you okay?" I lazily looked up and found my blue eyes meeting with green eyes, Scott.

"Yeah, um you know just a rough night." He looked down for a moment.

"You too," He said so soft I thought I didn't hear it.

"It hurts, I mean not knowing if they're alive." Tears now brimmed his eyes,

I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders, "You shouldn't think of that..heck I shouldn't think of that. I'm sure they got out, they had to." We both stood there for a moment before Scott spoke up.

"I was suppose to come and get you, for breakfast. Dan and Julie are already there." He said softly then started walking in the direction of our little kitchen.

I quickly followed behind him not wanting to be left in the silence to think more about my family.

I took a seat at the table and slowly ate my food ignoring the looks I'm getting from Julie and Dan.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dan asked placing a shoulder on my shoulder.

"For the moment I guess, so guys after breakfast I was thinking we should watch a movie or something." I suggested plopping a piece of my pancake in my mouth.

"Sounds great." Julie beamed smiling at me then picked up a piece of bacon and plopped a piece in her mouth. Low cal if I might add.

I was all most envious at how she could always find the good in the worst situations.

"I'm in, I need to get my mind off of things anyways." Scott said looking over at me.

"Sure good way to pass the time." Dan said standing up and putting his plate in the sink we had later set up.

I finished the last bit of food on my plate and put it in the sink also.

"I'll go get the movie then." I mumbled not really in a good mood.

"I'll go with you." Dan said but I shook my head.

"No thanks I need a bit of time alone, get everything set up. Pop some popcorn of something." I said then walked off to the third floor.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and signed, they'll be okay they're smart they made it out.

I smiled to myself, yeah they had to have made it out mom and dad had to take Kat to a spelling bee contest the next state over and wouldn't be back till mid-night.

How could I forget! They're perfectly fine, a small smile found its way onto my face. As long as they are safe, that's all that matter.

I heard a small whimper and stopped; I walked towards the faint sound and saw a little girl no older than five sitting on the floor curled up in a ball.

She looked up at the tears overflowing her vibrant blue eyes and her black hair slightly fell in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down beside him that was a stupid question just look at the state he's in.

"I thought I was the only one here I thought I was all alone." She whimpered gripping shirt and then started crying.

"It's okay sweetheart." I shushed her rocking her back and forth.

"Are you sad about your parents?" I whispered, I'd know I'd be pretty messed up. No, I was pretty messed up about it.

The girl looked up at me, "I never knew my parents, I was adopted by these terrible people they sent me here to buy food. The next thing I knew I was lost and trapped." She started crying all over again.

It never crossed my mind that there might be more people in Wal-mart.

"Okay sweetheart come with me." I said she nodded slightly and stood up.

"My names Karen, I'm seven." The little whispered. I smiled down at her.

She grabbed my hand and we started walking back to where everyone else was. When we arrived everyone was sitting around talking, the smell of popcorn filled my nose and made my mouth water.

Everyone looked at me then down at the girl who was holding my hand.

"Who that?" Dan asked coming towards me, I felt my cheeks heat up when his brown-ish red eyes looked up at me.

"U-Um this is Karen I found her on my way to get the movie." I informed speaking loud enough so Scott and Julie could hear.

They both walked over here, "You know I think we should probably make an announcement over the speakers and saying that anyone in here should meet us here." Scott suggested.

I smiled.

"Brilliant as ever Scotty." I sang his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. He glared at me but I just kept smiling.

"Okay Scott since this was your idea you make the announcement, Julie please go get find a movie, and Dan prepare Karen a bed." I ordered they all walked off.

I turned to Karen her stomach growled loudly, "Are you hungry?" I asked she blushed a bit but nodded her heard.

"Come with me we have leftover pancakes if you want some." I asked she eagerly nodded her head.

I lead her to the table and placed her in a chair. I put two pancakes on a plate and cut them up followed my two strips of bacon. I grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice in it. I placed the food and drink on the table. Karen quietly ate and I took a seat next to her.

I heard Scoot voice boom over the speakers.

_'Anyone who is trapped in Wal-Mart please make your way to the fourth floor and follow the sound of the T.V' _Then he stopped talking. Julie came back followed by Scott and Dan.

Julie thought it would be funny to get the movie, '2012' so that's what we were currently watching. I sat on the floor with Karen in my lap playing with my fingers when I heard footsteps approaching. I stood up Karen gripped my hand everyone else stood up automatically to.

A guy with black hair and golden eyes stepped in front of us followed by a girl with blond hair and big innocent blue eyes.

"I'm Shun Kazmi and this is my friend Ariel Neon." The boy said, his eyes fell on me and he smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Scarlett- Wooooo Drama ahead and comming your way, keep an eye out fot he next chapter. I'll try and write it today! **


	4. Danger

Scarlett- I'm Back, sorry it's been forever. Thank you everyone that has reveiwed I decided that I will now on reply to your reviews on this story. I'll make a separte chapter for the along with a preview for the next upcoming chapter. Oh yeah yesterday I saw the weridest video, go to Youtube and check out 'Nyan Cat'

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan or Wal-Mart**

* * *

Chapter 4

...::Runo's Pov::...

I stared at the golden eyed boy as he walked over to me. "And what's your name sweetheart." He asked.

I had to admit the guy was hot.

I smirked, "I'm Runo, that's Julie, Scott, Karen, and Dan." I pointed out everyone. Ariel's eyes went wide, "As in Dan Kuso, I love your music. Thought you'd be better looking though." She shrugged and walked over to Scott.

"You must be Scott." She fluttered her eyelashes. Scott just rolled his eye and muttered a 'yeah'.

"So," I turned my attention back to Shun. "do either of you have information on the storm that hit us?" I asked. "No we've just been up at the manager's office. But why don't we go check to see if any of the computers work." Shun replied.

I was shocked that he actually came up with a good idea. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

...::Ariel's Pov::...

Gosh, Scott was hot. And his whole bad boy aroma just made him even more attractive.

"So, _Scott _I was wondering if you wanted to walked around Wal-Mart with me." I asked walking a bit closer to him.

He looked over at the chick named Julie who was all over Dan. "Sure." I smiled and grabbed his arm.

We walked down to the first floor when suddenly Scott stopped. "Do...do you think we'll ever make it out of here?" He asked.

I smiled up at him, "Maybe, but that's not a good way to be thinking. Cheer up." Scott smiled down at me. "Thanks."

"Scott." Julie came from around the corner and stopped eyeing Ariel's arm on Scott. She glared at her, "Excuse me Ariel, but I really don't think Scott wants you clinging on him like an overused Barbie doll."

Who does this girl think she is!

I rolled my eyes and pretended to check my nails, but not letting go of Scott. "Oh, just like you were doing to that poor boy a few minutes ago." I asked innocently but smirked.

Julie flushed and turned to Scott, "Wow Scott never knew you went for these types of girls." Then she stormed off.

I rolled my eye and turned back to Scott who was watching Julie walk off with interest.

I turned my attention to her felting form and glared. Looks like I may have competition. I flipped my bangs out my eyes, nothing I can't handle.

...::Runo's Pov::...

Shun and I started walked towards the third floor when Karen got up and ran towards me.

"C-Can I come." She asked, I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course." She blushed and looked down. I started walking again and she followed close behind.

"Is she your sister?" Shun asked looking down at the girl. I shook my head.

"No she just another one of the victims that got caught up in this mess." I sighed as we walked down the stairs.

"Well I'm glad I met you." Shun said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"What!"

"Was that _really _your attempt at flirting." I laughed again and Shun cracked a smile. "Well yes and I have to say you are beautiful." I stopped laughing and blushed.

"No one's ever told me that before." I muttered looking down.

"Well someone should have. Look there are the computers."

We walked over to the computers and I just stood there for a moment.

"You know, I have no clue how the even set these things up." I said picking up a green plug, Shun laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want." I rolled my eyes.

"We can just use the main computer by the checkout area. All we have to do then is hack into the system to use the internet.

"Sounds hard." I commented running a hand through my hair.

Shun smiled at me, "No worry's I'll show you how." He then took my hand and led me to the checkout area.

...::Dan's Pov::...

I watched Runo go off with that Shun guy and could help but feel a bit jealous at the way he looked at her.

"Dan, hello?" I blinked and looked down at Julie who was waving in front of my face.

"Huh, oh sorry. What is it?" I asked looking down at her.

"Where'd Scott go?" I was surprised that she wasn't flirting with me but instead asking about Scott.

"He just left with that girl, Ariel I think." I replied.

"Why would he go off with her." She didn't wait for my answer before she left.

I sighed and went to go look for Runo. I walked down the third floor by the computers and didn't see her.

I found her a few minutes later with Shun and that little girl walking. Shun had his arm around her shoulder and they were laughing about something.

I felt a weird pang in my stomach but chose to ignore it.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as I walked closer to the three of them.

"Oh, hey Dan." Runo said looking up.

"Can I talk to you for a second," I looked over at Shun who was looking at Runo, "Alone."

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said. The little girl looked up and Runo for a second then at me. "Don't worry I won't be long." Runo said to the girl then patted her on the head. The girl went off with Shun who headed for the computers.

Runo and I walked around for about five minutes in silence before I broke it.

"Do you really think we can trust them?"I asked mainly talking about Shun. I didn't like the looks he was giving her. I was only trying to protect her. Was I?

Runo rolled her eyes and looked at me, "Yeah it's not like they were sent here to kill us."

I sighed, "So what do you think of him, Shun I mean." She shrugged.

"I'm not sure I don't really know him yet, but he's hot." She smiled at that and laughed.

I frowned, "Come on loosen up. I'm just stating the obvious." I still didn't like it

We walked for a few more about ten more minutes.

"I've never like turtles." Runo said, we sat down on the stair case. I telling Runo about my pet turtle, Harry.

"Why, I mean they don't even do anything-"

"RUNO!" I was interrupted when I saw Karen and Shun run down the hall fear evident in Shun's voice.

Runo jumped up, "What."

"So I hacked into the computer and looked up information about the storm." He huffed.

"Why would you hack into a Wal-Mart computer?" I asked, he turned to me and glared.

"Shut up Kuso this is serious!" He shouted, I glared but didn't speak.

He turned back to Runo, "So it turns out the storm, t-the storm is spreading. All over the world." Runo gasped and grabbed my arm. Karen ran over to Runo and hugged her legs.

"That's not it, I also looked up our location and," He stopped for a moment.

"It turns out we're underwater, we now have a limited amount of air left. We have to get out."

"No, this can't be happening." Runo whispered to herself tears now streaming down her face.

"Hello anyone here?" I turned around and a girl with orange hair and brown eyes with a young boy with red hair and green eyes.

"I'm Alice and this is my little brother Ethan."

...::Runo's Pov::...

No more people, I couldn't take it. I more people there are that mean the higher chance that someone will die when we try to get out of here. My world then faded to black.


	5. Attractions

Scarlett- Thank you people who reveiwed loved them! I'm making a chapter as I speak, I mean type, that reply's to your reveiws should be up tommorow. Enjoy. OH YEA! CHeck out 'The Duck Song' on Youtube I love it!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan or Wal-Mart**

* * *

Chapter 5

...::Runo's Pov::...

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I sat up to see I was lying in my bed that I had set up. I sighed as I ran a slow hand through my hair, so it wasn't a dream. We're underwater the ceiling or some window could burst. We need a plan, but the probability that we'll all make it out is slim.

"Runo!"

I looked to my right to see Julie running over to me. She put a hand on my head, "Gosh never scare me like that again, I thought you like died." She said sighing with relief. "Julie did Shun or Dan tell, about the storm." I asked if they didn't tell her I'd have to.

Her eyes suddenly became clouded with tear with that I knew they told her. I pulled her over to me and hugged her, "Don't worry I'll think of a way to get us out, all of us." I muttered.

Julie pulled away with a sad smile, "You were the strong one and here I am crying baby." Tears started to pour from her eyes.

"If you knew how long I cried the other day, you might want to rephrase that." I said laughing bitterly. Julie started laughing then she wiped her tears away.

She stood up and put her hand out for me, "Come on everyone's eating."

I sighed again and grabbed her hand, she pulled me up and let go.

We took the short walk over to the kitchen we set up.

"Runo!" Dan and Shun yelled.

I slightly smiled, "Hey." Karen got up from her seat and shy speed walked over to me. "I'm glad you're okay, Runo. I don't want you to get hurt because you helped me."

I patted her head, "Thanks Karen."

Dan got up and walked over to me, "Glad you're okay." He smiled and gave me a short hug. I felt an unwanted blush crawl on my face. "W-whatever, so what are we eating?" I asked turning away from Dan so he wouldn't see my blush. I hate that I felt attracted towards him, I shouldn't be thinking of this now. But I still like him.

Scott stood up, quickly followed by Ariel, and walked over to me. "Do you know none of these idiots can cook." He laughed. "If it weren't for Karen, bless you child, Wal-Mart would've burned down." I laughed at his cruel joke. Well at least I think he was joking.

"Oh yeah we're having fried chicken, biscuits, mash potatoes, and Mac & cheese." Scott added then went to sit back down. He turned around and gave me a slight smile. "Glad you're not dead."

I rolled my eyes and went to grab a plate, Shun stood up and walked over to me.

"So what do you want to do about the whole underwater thing." He asked.

"After dinner, I came up with something that may work." I explained. I started back for the table when I stopped for a second. "So how many people do we have with us?" I asked. Shun did a quick count then replied, "Eight including me." I nodded my head. Shun walked up to me a place a short kiss on my cheek.

"I'm happy you're okay." He said then walked back to the table.

I shook my head and sat down, after I ate I met up with Shun.

"Let's go back to the computers." Shun suggested. I nodded. "Led the way."

...::Dan's Pov::...

I watched Runo go off with Shun, again. Great with him around any chances of getting close to her are gone.

I sighed and rubbing my temples.

"Hey Dan can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked up and saw Julie. I sighed I don't think I could take another day of her never leaving my side.

"Sure." I grumbled.

We walked over to the beds and Julie scratched her head.

"I don't like you anymore, sorry don't take it personal. Love you, bye!" Then she walked off.

I stood there with my mouth open, even her! Even she doesn't like me anymore. Great.

I sat down on a bed and sighed.

"Dan right?" I turned my head and saw that girl from yesterday.

What was her name, Alex? Wait I think it was Alice.

"The one and only." I replied.

She took a seat next to me and smiled.

"I know you like that girl with the blue hair."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "N-no."

She just laughed and raised an eye brow.

I sighed, "Fine, what about it?" I asked feeling foolish that she could tell I liked Runo.

She shook her head, "Nothing, well I mean there is something but I'll tell you later. Nice meeting you Dan." She said then walked off.

I raised an eyebrow then I let my mind drift off as I fell asleep.

...::Ariel's Pov::...  
"Hey Ariel you want to go get some more clothes? I'm not about to stay in these clothes the whole time we're here." Scott asked looking down at me.

I smiled up at him, could Scott get anymore perfect. "Love to." I purred. "Cool let's go." He said. I got up and wrapped my arm around his.

"Hey Scott." I looked over and saw Julie. I rolled my eyes, why was that girl here.

Julie looked at me noticing my slight look of surprise, "Oh, Scott didn't tell you I'm coming to." She smirked.

I glared at her, "Great." I forced out. Whatever this girl won't get in the way of me and Scott.

We walked to the first floor where the clothes were located.

I pulled Scott into a random store and picked up some clothes.

Julie grabbed something and disappeared into the changing room.

A few minutes later Julie came out in very short black shorts and a cut off top. "You like?" She asked modeling it. I looked over at Scott who was gawking at her.

I fumed with anger as I walked over to Julie, "Fine you want to play like that. Well bring it on." I growled then went in search of the shortest thing I could find.


	6. Planning

Scarlett- Look on my last update same thing apply's for this story.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakugan**

* * *

Chapter 6

...::Runo's Pov::...

Shun and I sat down at the computers once again an I sighed.

"Okay let's first figure out how far we are underwater, then we need to know how far away we are from land."

I looked at Shun, "Do you really think we can get out of this?" I asked, I could feel tears brim my eyes. I wiped them away angrily, I'm not a crier but this whole situation has my whole body wracked with fear.

Shun pulled me in a hug and whispered, "Yeah but we have to be smart." After a moment he pulled away.

"Do you guys need any help?" I turned around and saw Alice and her younger brother.

I thought about it for a second, "Yeah get me eight pieces of paper and pencils then make an announcement telling everyone to come here."

Alice gave me a smile, "Glad we could help." She turned to her brother, "Let's go then buddy."

"Shun try and find out how deep we are." I ordered.

As Shun got to work I put my head in my hands.

"When do you think we should leave?" Shun asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "It all depends on how far down we are."

I felt something turned in my stomach, "And Shun,"

He looked up from the computers screen. "Yeah."

"You know if we're too far down, we won't be able to get out because the pressure will kill us."

Shun ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

_'Everyone please make your way to the third floor towards the checkout area. Thank you.'_

I bitterly laughed at how normal she sounded.

...::Julie's Pov::...

_'Everyone please make your way to the third floor towards the checkout area. Thank you.'_

I looked up at the intercom and walked over to Scott, thankfully Ariel was in the changing rooms.

"I guess we should go?"

Scott looked up at me, "Yeah I guess so."

Scott started walking out the store and I grabbed his hand, "Wait."

Scott gave me a questioning look, "What?"

I blushed and looked down, "I don't really like these clothes I think I'll change." I muttered.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for the dressing room as I walked in Ariel walked out. She was wearing a short yellow sundress with white heels. I frowned, it was simple yet slightly reveling along the chest but she looked good.

She smirked at me but I ignored her and walked into the dressing room. I changed into black skinny jeans and a light pink blouse, I slipped on some pink flats then put my hair in a ponytail. I walked out of the dressing room.

"..No I didn't like her she was way to clingy" Scott replied with a shrug.

I felt myself start to tear up, I hate that people think of me that way.

I walked up to Scott and jabbed a finger on his chest, "I know I can be clingy Scott but you know what, _whatever_, I'm done you and her. " I walked out of the store but then sharply turned around.

"Oh and by the way Scott I didn't cheat on my boyfriend," I wiped a tear away, "He cheated on me." I whispered then turned on my heel and left.

...::Runo's Pov::..

The first person to come was Karen who was walking with Dan.

"So what's this meeting thing for?" He asked.

Karen walked over to me and placed herself in my lap. I placed my arms around her tiny waist and sighed.

"You'll see."

Dan nodded and walked over to me, "I know you're scared but we can do it, we can get out of here." He whispered.

Somehow Dan words made me feel ten times better than Shun's did.

I blushed, "Thanks, really." I sat up and place a kiss on his cheek.

He flushed and muttered, "It was nothing."

I smiled maybe I could somehow get through this with this goofy yet handsome brunette by my side.

Everyone was here in ten minutes time and I was ready to get to work. I stood up and placed Karen in my chair and I looked down at everyone. Alice handed me the papers and pencils which I passed out.

"Okay so some of you may not know this but recently Shun discovered that we're no longer on land, we're underwater."

A few gasped went around the small circle.

"Yeah I know but that's why we're here to find a way out of this place." I looked over at Dan with smile.

"So Shun has found out that we're not too deep underwater to where the pressure will kill us if we try to leave. But it will be in a month's time so we need to work quickly. The nearest land is about a day's journey which isn't as bad as I thought. So I'm planning that we leave in the next five days. We will need to group up in teams who will travel in separate boats, this way we can carry more food, clothes, medicine, ECT. We will need to start packing today but before any of that we need to figure out how to get the boat from under the water. Any suggestions?" I finished.

Everyone looked pretty taken back by everything.

Ariel raised her hand, "Yeah, but this will take more than five days."

"What it is?" I asked.

"We should build a removable shield thing over the boats then use any oxygen tanks we have left over, combine them into one large pump and it should push the boats, and us, to the top." She suggested.

Everyone started slightly wide eyed at her.

She looked offended, "What I'm not stupid just because I'm blonde."

Julie shrugged, "Well we just all kind of…"

Ariel glared at her, "Shut up."

"Stop guys, anyways Ariel good idea but let's try and get this done in two weeks time. Any good builders in here?" I asked.

Scott, Ethan, and Shun raised there hands.

"Cool you guys can teach the rest of us what to do. But right now we're going to draw a map to land, Shun pull up the picture."

After about thirty minutes everyone had a neat copy of the map.

"Now let's get to work!" I shouted.

* * *

Scarlett- I really like this chapter hoped you did to

**R&R**


	7. SpiderMan

Scarlett-Another Short chapter, sorry. But I try and start updating faster. Replys will come in later.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Baukgan or Wal-Mart.**

* * *

Chapter 7

...::Runo's Pov::…

"Okay guy's good job, let's take a lunch break." I shouted getting everyone's attention.

We had made pretty good progress with Ariel's sub design and right now we were getting the required material.

"I'll go ahead and get started on that." Scott informed then headed towards our kitchen.

"Hey, Julie can you go help him?" I asked putting my long hair up in a pony tail.

Julie glared at me and shook her head, "I don't help people who talk behind other peoples back." Julie grumbled then stalked away.

I raised an eyebrow, what was up with her?

"Runo,"

I looked up and saw Karen walking towards me with a shy smile.

I smiled and pulled her in a hug. "You okay?"

She shook her head and clutched my back. "I heard something, banging on the doors."

I frowned, "Hey Dan and Ariel come here for a second."

Ariel looked up from a sheet of paper and walked over here, Dan closely behind.

"Something wrong Runo?" Ariel asked casting a glance at Karen.

I shrugged, "Maybe, Karen here heard something banging at one of the doors."

Dan looked slightly confused. "Do you think it's the rescue team?" Hope was laced in his tone.

I shook my head, "No Shun and I already ruled out that possibility. No one knows we're stuck in here."

"So what's causing the noise?" Ariel asked.

"That's the question isn't it?" I looked down at Karen.

"Why don't you go help Scott?" I suggested with a light smile.

Karen shook her head, "No. I want to stay with you." Her slightly chubby cheeks were softly coated red and her vibrant blue eyes held determination.

"Karen, please. Go find Scott."

Karen looked down, "Fine, but be careful Runo."

Karen left and I sighed a bit.

"The kid really likes you." Ariel commented.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, well let's go check out that noise."

We headed towards the main entrance of Wal-Mart and the noise Karen told me about I could now hear. There was a slight dent in the door.

I put my hand on the door and felt vibrations; I turned back to Ariel and Dan.

"Guys I think something is trying to get in."

"But, what?" Ariel asked coming up next to me.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's making progress and it just might make it in. We all know what'll happen if it does."

"Do the cameras still work from outside."

I shook my head, "Doubt it but I get Shun and we'll check it out later. I think we may want to speed up our work progress before whatever out there gets in here. We'll tell the others at dinner."

Ariel nodded, "Good idea, I'm going to go check on Scott, see if he needs any help. Come get me if anything else happens." She waved then she was off.

"This is all to over whelming." I muttered playing with the end of my long ponytail.

Dan wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I tensed a bit then slowly wrapped my arms around Dan.

"We'll all be fine don't worry Runo; you're doing a great job." Dan whispered.

I blushed a bit but I didn't let go.

"Thanks Dan."

"Anytime."

Dan pulled away first and I already missed the comfort of his arms.

"Why don't go watch a movie while Scott and Ariel handle dinner?"

I nodded and smiled. "That sounds fantastic. I don't know if I take any more stress."

Dan grinned and pulled me towards the third floor where all the technology was located.

"I set another T.V so if anyone ever wanted to get away from the group for a bit they could come here."

A huge flat screen T.V was set up along with a small snack stand and a long comfy looking couch. Dan walked over to a stack of movies and began shuffling through them. I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it with a relived sigh.

"So what do you want to see, we've got Iron Man(First and second), Inception, Star wars,Lord of the Rings, Transformers(All three), The Dark Knight—"

"Whatever's fine." I interrupted with a laugh.

"Then we're watching _Spider-Man_." Dan quickly put the movie in and joined me on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's _Spider-Man_?" I asked.

Dan looked at me like I sprouted a second head.

"What."

"You've never heard of _Spider-Man_?"

"Nope."

Dan nodded like that explained everything in the world. "This is why so much stress is upon you, child. For you have not seen the wondrous webs of _Spider-Man_."

I burst out laughing, "Is this your attempt at making me feel better."

Dan's cheeks flushed slightly and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, yeah."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Dan."

The movie began playing and I leaned my head on Dan's shoulder, he seemed surprised but then wrapped an arm around me tugging me closer.

This was perfect.


End file.
